


Right Place Right Time?

by Aranei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Stupid Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm, a fender bender put things back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Place Right Time?

**Author's Note:**

> Just sort of doodling. This is totally unbeta'd so yeah, whatever.

Merlin shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable. He let out a long sigh as he leaned back trying to stretch his chest out a bit.

“Just chill would you?” Will complained. “We will be at Gaius’ soon enough.”

Merlin watched for a moment heavy raindrops splatter against the car window finding it soothing. He looked over at Will. “Thank you.” The words weren’t nearly enough for what he had put his friend through, for what his friend had done for him.

Will smiled, glancing between the road and his best mate, “It’s going to be alright mate.”

Merlin took a deep breath as he felt the muscles in his back and abdomen tighten pulling him forward, his hands automatically curling over his swollen middle. The pain was only just tolerable but he knew it wouldn’t be long before it wasn’t. He looked up to see Will looking at him with concern. “I’m ok, just keep your eyes on the road,” he panted.

No sooner had the words “I am” left Will’s mouth then he slammed on brakes and the car swerved on the rain slick road colliding with a tree just as it fell. Will’s head was slammed first into the airbag and then into the seat, knocking him unconscious. Merlin felt the seat belt tighten around him, holding him painfully in place as his body tried to slide forward. The airbag in the passenger seat merely grazed Merlin’s belly as his seat was partly reclined, but not enough to cause the pain that suddenly shot through his abdomen wrenching a scream from him that left him breathless.

…..

Arthur stood in the small sitting room at the front of the house and stared out the window. Rain splattered against the panes only slightly obscuring the view of rolling green hills. He had desperately needed and thoroughly enjoyed his time at this hidden grotto of peace and quiet but they were supposed to have been back in London two days ago. The storm that had swept in earlier in the week had brought torrential rains and winds effectively stranding them here, in the quiet countryside of Wales. And as much as Arthur wanted to stay, he couldn’t. The current lull in the storm was their only chance to leave otherwise they would be stranded here possibly another week. He really wouldn’t have minded at all but knew his father would take umbrage. 

Leon stepped quietly into the room and watched for a moment. He could actually see the tension rise in Arthur’s shoulders as the time to leave came closer. He had known Arthur since he was 13 and he 17 when his uncle had recommended him to become part of the prince’s security detail as the need for younger officers became apparent. That was 14 years ago. It was true that Arthur was his boss and he had to follow his orders up to a certain point but somewhere along the way they had become friends. And as a friend he hated seeing him this way. Arthur himself rarely said anything, keeping it all close to the cuff, but Leon knew the truth of things. You couldn’t live in a man’s pocket the way he did without. “Elyan and Lance have packed the cars.”

Arthur sighed, “I suppose we should get going while the going is good.”

Leon looked at the prince with concern. He was one of the few people who knew the pressures he faced, in and out of public view, to be a loyal and dutiful son, to always be on his best behavior, in short, to be a prince. “Arthur, we could make up some excuse…”

Arthur stepped toward his friend and smiled. “Thank you Leon but we don’t want to upset my father more than we have to. Besides, I can’t hide from my problems anymore.” He hesitated for a moment before he continued. “I’ve made a decision.”

Leon looked at Arthur carefully. He wanted to ask but thought better of it. He would know things before long. “I’ll stand by you no matter what you choose to do Arthur.”

Arthur put his hand on Leon’s shoulder, “I appreciate that more than you know.

…..

Merlin tried to take deep calming breaths despite the pain in his gut. The situation was bad but not yet dire. They were only in the middle of nowhere in a wrecked car. Will was still unconscious but he could see that he was breathing. Merlin had no idea how long he had been sitting there when he realized how cold he was. A branch from the tree had broken the driver’s side window and rain was slowly dripping in. It then hit Merlin, Phone! He felt frantically all his pockets till he remembered it had been sitting beside him on the seat. It could be anywhere in the car but he had to find it. As he reached to undo the seat belt another wave of pain and pressure gripped him around the middle stealing his breath.

…..

Arthur stood under the overhang and took a deep breath. The air was cold, crisp and wet. He could taste the freshness on his tongue. He took a quick look a Leon. “I’m going to miss this place.”

Leon smiled, “Me too but we need to get going.”

“Ok ok.” Arthur laughed lightly as he stepped forward and got into the car. As soon as he sat down in the seat he looked over at who was driving. “Elyan, glad to see you behind the wheel.”

Elyan turned toward Arthur and smiled, “I figured you didn’t want to spend 4 hours with Gwaine.”

Arthur laughed. Leon spoke as he pulled his door shut, “Let’s get rolling before Lance and Percy kick him out.”

Elyan turned in his seat and started the car driving them up the long winding drive.

…..

Merlin jerked at the sound of something, probably a tree branch, scraping against the car. He reached out to touch his friend, “Will?”

Will groaned and moved slightly but didn’t open his eyes. Merlin could see blood on his face and felt fear for his friend. He had to get them help. Once he was able to get his fingers on the seat belt lever it easily released. He took a deep calming breath before he began his search for his phone. Although it was before noon between the overcast sky and the trees surrounding the road it was a bit dark in the car. Merlin shoved the airbag aside and attempted to look but was unable to see anything clearly on the floor.

…..

As they left the long drive from Nemeth Hall Arthur pulled his phone from his pocket. For the three weeks he had been resting (read that as hiding) in the Welsh countryside he had carefully avoided the tabloid headlines and had spoken with his father only once. He had kept himself apprised of any important news stories and spoke with Mithian daily but otherwise had simply allowed himself to enjoy the calm serenity of this place. He had had time to think about what he really wanted. His father had graciously said he was giving him this time to come to terms with his proclamation. He could still hear his father’s voice, direct and to the point without any sort of interest as to what Arthur himself might want:

_“Arthur, you are 27 years old and it is time for you to grow up, settle down, get married, to someone appropriate, of course, and produce an heir. I have a short list of women with which you are already acquainted as well as a longer list of acceptable women if none of them are to your liking. I am sure you will be glad to see that Lady Mithian is on the list.”_

Uther had actually smiled at those words no doubt expressing his approval of her. He had almost told him then and there. But instead he had run out like the childish coward he was. This place, Mithian’s family’s country home, had given him the time to see that his father was partially right. He needed to grow up and face who he was or endure a lifetime of unhappiness. It had allowed him to come to a decision. He scanned his emails but only one was of any interest.

_\Arthur,_

_I’ll be here when you arrive and I stand behind you one hundred percent._

_Love_  
_Mithian_

…..

As Merlin continued searching for his phone he heard the chirp of Will’s phone. Probably Gaius wondering where they were. They should have been there by now. He wondered how long Gaius and his mother would worry before they came looking for them. Merlin tried to lean over to search Will’s pockets when he could feel another spasm coming on but this time he was prepared. He forced himself to breathe through it though he couldn’t stop himself from crying out as the pain was intense.

Will’s phone beeped again and Merlin could tell by the sound that it was in his left coat pocket. There was no way he could reach it without climbing over Will or getting out of the car. He knew there was no way he could climb over and seriously doubted his ability to get out of the car. That left finding his phone, in the dark. It was then that he remembered the small lamp attached to Will’s keys. Ignoring the pain and protest of his body he gritted his teeth and leaned forward enough to grab at the keys until he could feel the small cylinder. He pulled hard breaking the little chain it was attached to. The success of getting the small lamp was overshadowed by the nausea and black at the edge of his vision. Merlin leaned back and took deep breathes. He had to do this. Grasping the small lamp in he his hand he shined it across the floor and spotted it almost immediately at his feet. He noticed that the phone appeared to be off but intact. Now he just had to get his hands on it.

…..

As they pulled onto the small country two lane road it was clear to see what damage the storm had done. Tree parts were strewn about at the side of the road showing that at least someone had been recently and cleared things. Arthur noticed the sign for the village of Caelkirk was seriously damaged and wondered for the first time in months about Hunith. Ealdor couldn’t be more than an hour’s drive from where they were and he thought of her small cottage and the garden out back. He could only imagine that the storm would have destroyed whatever she had carefully planted. For a moment he remembered Merlin there, in an old t-shirt and cutoffs, wearing a pair of flower covered gardening gloves and covered in dirt. The memory hurts less than it would have in recent months but it stung none the less, especially in light of his recent decision. He couldn’t help but feel keenly about what he had lost, possibly forever.

…..

Merlin stretched his fingers again as far as he could but the phone still remained out of reach. Tears came to his eyes as he slapped the dashboard in frustration and shouted. He heard the beeping from Will’s phone again and screamed at him, “WAKE UP YOU WANKER!” 

…..

Elyan pulled the car to a stop and radioed the follow car. “Gwaine, we have a tree in the road and it looks like someone hit it.” Gwaine’s voice came back over the radio. “Stay in the car. We’ll check it out.”

Arthur leaned forward in his seat as Percy and Lance dashed past the car toward the scene. He stared for a moment till it hit him. “That looks like Will Jones’ car.”

Leon looked sharply at Arthur, “You need to stay in the car Arthur.”

Arthur looked back at the follow car to see Gwaine sprinting forward. He wasn’t going to let Leon or the others stop him. As soon as Gwaine passed he opened the door and hopped out. Leon swore under his breath and jumped out of the car. He caught up with Arthur before he could get around the tree to the damaged car. He grabbed his arm and held him back, “Let them see to it.”  
…..  
Merlin had decided that the only way to reach the phone was to open the door and swing his legs around no matter how much it hurt. Just as he reached for the handle the door opened and he gasped at the face he saw.

Lance stared down at Merlin for all of two seconds before he spoke, “Merlin!”

Merlin instantly pulled his arms protectively over his protruding middle. “Lance?” Another voice filled the car and he turned to see Percy.

Percy had his full attention on Will. “He has a serious cut on his head and is unconscious. I can’t find any other injuries.” He then turned to look at the passenger seat.

It took Merlin all of five seconds of seeing Lance and Percy in black suits to realize who else might be there. He looked desperately at Lance. “He’s not..”

Lance looked at him sympathetically as Gwaine shoved him out of the way. Lance turned away as he pulled out a phone. Gwaine knelt down and smiled at Merlin, “Hey Merlin, long time no see.” He nodded at Merlin’s rather large abdomen. “Are you hurt?”

Merlin barely panted out the words, “I don’t know” as another contraction overtook him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried hard to keep from crying out but the pain was too intense.

Gwaine ran a quick hand over Merlin’s arms and legs looking for any broken bones. It was then that he spotted the large red stain between his legs. He gave Percy a grim look before turning to Lance. “How far out?”

Lance pulled the phone away from his face and stepped closer, “They are saying at least an hour maybe longer.”

Gwaine placed a hand low on Merlin’s abdomen and pressed. “I don’t think we have that long.  
Ask if they have air support available.” He looked up at Percy, “Will you be ok to wait with Will?”

Percy gave him a determined look, “We will be fine.”

Gwaine turns another smile at Merlin, “Are you still with me Merlin?”

After a moment Merlin opened his eyes, “Yeah. Gwaine I need Gaius. We were heading to Gaius’.”

Gwaine held his hand in his, “Merlin, you are bleeding. I think you need more medical help than Gaius can give.”

Lance leaned in at that point, “They have air support out of Cardiff. It can be here in about 25 minutes but there is nowhere close they can land.”

“Yes there is.” Gwaine carefully lifted Merlin out of the car.

…..

Arthur stared long at the damaged car. He could clearly see a figure that looked like it could be Will slumped in the driver’s seat, but the angle of the car and parts of the downed tree prevented him from seeing the passenger. He felt his heart pounding hard in his chest. There was no doubt now in his mind about what he wanted and the thought that it might end like this kept him from going further. That Lance and Gwaine appeared to be talking to someone buoyed his hopes. He released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding when after what seemed like an eternity Gwaine stood holding someone in his arms.

Lance ran in front of Gwaine toward them. “No time to explain. We need to go back to Nemeth Hall.”

Leon looked at him questioningly, clearly demanding some kind of answer. Lance filled in what he could as he shuffled toward the follow car. “We don’t have time to wait an hour for an ambulance. A medical air support team will meet us there in about 25 minutes.”

By this point Elyan had stepped out of the car. Lance raced toward him, “Wait here with Percy for an ambulance.”

Arthur pulled free of Leon’s grip as he saw the dark mop of hair and pale skin of the person Gwaine was carrying. He knew it could be only one person. He didn’t say anything as he opened the back door of the follow car, climbed in and then turned to help Gwaine.

Leon ran for the follow car and jumped into the driver’s seat trusting that Gwaine knew what he was doing. Lance barely had the door on the passenger side closed when Leon was doing a quick U turn and then pressing his foot to the floor.

…..

Percy heard a cell phone in the car. He reached down to pat down Will’s pockets till he found the phone in his pocket. He swiped the front and looked at the name, Gaius Wilson, before answering it. “William Jones’ phone.”

The older male voice on the other end sounded frantic, “Who is this? Where is Will?”

“This is Percy Hopper, Royal Protection Detail. I regret to inform you that Mr. Jones’ has been in an accident.”

“Is he ok? And what about Merlin?”

“We are waiting for an ambulance for Mr. Jones. He has been knocked unconscious.” Percy hesitated for a moment, “His Royal Highness’ security detail took Mr. Emrys back to Nemeth Hall with the intent to meet with medical air support.”

The line suddenly cut off but Percy wasn’t surprised when Will’s phone received another call not five minutes later from ‘Mom’.

….

Arthur had kept his eyes somewhat averted uncertain if he could speak past the lump in his throat until he felt a hand reach for his. He looked down at the pale face resting in his lap and felt tears in his eyes as blue met blue.

Merlin was doing his best to hold it together. Seeing Lance, Percy and then Gwaine was almost too much. He had done his best to move on. He had tried to contact him, to tell him but after the third attempt with no response he had written a letter and talked Lance into delivering it. He knew it had been delivered but he had never heard a word. He had spent weeks agonizing over whether he had destroyed it without reading it or if he had read it and didn’t care. He had finally come to the opinion that it didn’t matter. They had each made their choices and he thought he had come to grips with this being the only thing real thing of him that he would ever have. But as he looked up into those beautiful blue eyes it all fell apart.

Arthur had to look away as he felt an ache in his chest. He did his best to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall and looked at Lance. He could tell by the look on the other man’s face. He did his best to hold his voice steady. “You knew.” It was a statement filled with disappointment not in Lance, but himself.

Lance looked at Arthur with determination. It hadn’t been his secret to tell.

Gwaine busied himself with removing Merlin’s shoes. For once he decided to keep his mouth shut. As soon as he was finished with Merlin’s shoes he reached up and rested a hand on his abdomen. Just as he did Merlin made a noise of pure pain which Gwaine was glad to hear. “If you can make a noise like that you aren’t dying.”

“I’m not so sure of that,” Merlin said after a moment.

Gwaine suddenly jumped up a bit, “Gross.” He smiled at Merlin.

Merlin blushed as he felt a gush of liquid between his legs. He barely said the word “sorry” when another contraction gripped him.

Arthur tried to relax that hand that was in Merlin’s death grip. The other he ran through Merlin’s dark locks. “Breathe. Just breathe.” He looked up at Gwaine with concern.

Merlin squeezed Arthur’s hand with all his might as he cried out. “Now.”

Gwaine twisted in his seat and reached for Merlin’s joggers. With a lot of pulling and finally ripping he managed to get them out of the way. He pushed at Merlin’s legs so that he could see. “I can see the top of the head.” He left out anything about the unusual amount of blood.

Leon began to slow the car down, “Turning onto the drive.” Everyone braced themselves as the car took the turn a bit quicker than usual.

Merlin closed his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw as a wave of nausea swept over him. Arthur knew immediately what was going to happen and sat him up in time for him to vomit on the floor. He then pushed himself up behind Merlin so that he was reclined rather than prone. “Better?” Merlin merely nodded.

Gwaine reached out and touched his face. “Merlin, I need your full attention.”

Merlin moaned slightly but opened his eyes. “Ok.”

“You have to push Merlin.” Gwaine spoke to him firmly.

“No,” he shook his head. “I need Gaius, please.”

Arthur put both his hands on Merlin’s shoulders and leaned in close to speak softly in his ear. “It’s ok. You can do this.”

Leon brought the car to a stop, “We’re here.” He turned in his seat to the sight of Merlin laying sideways on the back seat between Arthur and Gwaine not wearing any pants with a rather enlarged abdomen visible. “I’ll keep an eye out for the air support.” With that he was out of the car.

Gwaine helped Merlin to plant his feet on the seat then rubbed his knees. “Ok Merlin, it won’t be long.”

Lance decided he could be of more help elsewhere, “I’ll see if I can find a blanket or towel.” He quickly climbed out of the car and headed for the trunk.

Leon kept his eyes on the sky as he spoke to Lance. “Is Arthur right? Did you know?”

Lance felt his gut tighten a bit. “It wasn’t my secret to tell.” He began to pull their bags out of the trunk. “Merlin had tried to get Arthur to talk to him but he never responded so Merlin wrote him a letter.” He found a clean towel in a duffle bag and then turned to look at Leon. “Merlin then wrote him a letter that I refused to deliver without knowing the contents. It was Arthur’s choice to not read it.”

Leon clapped him on the shoulder, “I understand. I just hope it works out.” They both jerked at the sound of a loud scream.

“Me too.” Lance nodded and moved back to the front passenger seat.

Merlin’s scream echoed through the car as he pushed. The intense pressure suddenly gave way as he felt the baby slide free of his body. He slumped back against Arthur, completely exhausted.

Lance held out the towel for Gwaine, “Congratulations Merlin.”

A second later a soft cry filled the car as Gwaine spoke, “it’s a boy!” He laid the baby on Merlin then laid the towel over him.

Despite his exhaustion, Merlin’s hands came up to hold the baby in place. “Hey there.”

Arthur stared in awe at the small human despite the gunk that covered him. “He’s beautiful.”

Leon took that moment to stick his head in the car. “They are landing.”

Gwaine sat back, “Just in time.”

It took only a few minutes for the paramedics to get Merlin out of the car and loaded in a basket. As Leon and Lance helped them to lift it, Arthur took Merlin’s hand. “I’m going with him.”

As soon as they had Merlin on the copter one of the paramedics looked around at the men in black suits. “Only one of you can go with us.”

Leon reached out to take Arthur’s arm. “Arthur.”

Arthur looked him straight in the face hoping to convey everything his next words meant. “This is my decision Leon.”

Leon looked at the paramedic, “Which hospital?”

“University Hospital in Cardiff.” He then climbed into the copter. “We need to go.”

Arthur climbed quickly into the copter. “Meet me there.”

Leon nodded and stood back with Lance and Gwaine to watch the helicopter take off. As soon as it was far enough away Gwaine turned to the other two, “So how long do you think before the King goes apoplectic?”

Leon glared at him. “Let’s go, we need to get to Cardiff.” They all turned toward the car.

Gwaine spoke as they walked, “I need to change and I can tell you now that we might as well just throw away the back seat.”

Lance clapped him on the shoulder. “Then you won’t might riding in the back.”

…..

Arthur was tired, worried and anxious. It was hard to believe that just a little over 6 hours ago he found Merlin and had a son. The last thing he had needed was a dressing down. He was a grown man and he was going to take responsibility. It had felt like such a relief to tell his father no when he demanded he return to London. He would pay for hanging up on him, but not today. Today was a day to celebrate. He had a son. He knew full well that the powers that be would demand proof but he didn’t need it. He just now had to convince Merlin to come back, that he was ready to admit who he was, commit to him and face the world, hopefully with Merlin by his side.

Leon looked up as Arthur stepped out of the small conference room. “That was quick.”

Arthur gave him Leon a sheepish look. “I hung up on him.”

Leon’s eyebrows shot up but he simply smiled at the prince and put out his hand. Beneath the tired and worry he could see the happiness on his face. “I just want to say congratulations Arthur and that I hope things work out the way you want.”

Arthur shook Leon’s hand. “Thanks.” He then allowed a big grin to come over his face. “I have a son, a son.”

Leon returned his smile, “He’s a good looking boy although I think he has Merlin’s ears.”

…..

His tongue felt dry and seemed stuck to the roof of his mouth. He knew he was lying down and everything was sore and stiff. Without thinking about it he moved his hand down to lay on his stomach. Flat! It was Flat! Merlin’s eyes instantly flew open and he looked down himself. As he croaked out the word, “baby” it all came back to him. The car crash, Lance, Gwaine and Arthur, the back seat, the copter ride. He couldn’t remember much after that. A soft hand was suddenly brushing the hair of out his eyes and he looked up to see his mother.

Hunith smiled down at her son, “He’s fine I promise.” She held out a cup with a straw.

Merlin spoke after he had taken a sip, “Where?”

“He’s in the nursery. They just wanted to keep an extra eye on him.” She patted on the arm to reassure him. “I’ve already called the nurse.”

Merlin smiled at her before he looked back down at the blanket. Hunith looked sympathetically at her boy. She knew without asking. “He had to take a phone call from his father.”

He looked back up at her, “I had a good reason for leaving.”

Hunith tilted her head to side, “I know but now you have a good reason for staying.”

Merlin picked at the blanket. “I’m not so sure about that.”

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. “Merlin, I will support you no matter what you decide. But consider that this might be the second chance you both deserve.”

Merlin didn’t have a chance to respond as the door opened to admit a young female nurse with a big smile rolling a bassinet which she parked next to the bed. “Hello Mr. Emrys, I’m Sefa, the night nurse. How are you feeling?”

Merlin answered her question but his attention was clearly on the bassinet. “A little sore and tired but otherwise ok.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” She picked up the baby. “He’s such a sweet baby. Hardly made any fuss.” She set the baby in Merlin’s arms. “Are you going to be alright with him?”

Hunith smiled at the nurse and spoke as it was clear Merlin was too busy to answer, “I’ll be sure someone stays with him.”

The nurse looked down to see a totally besotted Merlin before turning to Hunith. “Thank you. I will be back in a bit.”

Merlin had undone all the swaddling and was touching the baby’s fingers and toes. He couldn’t help but recognize the pout that had formed on his little lips. “He looks like Arthur.”

Hunith smiled, “He has your ears.”

Merlin smiled down at his little tow headed bundle, “Sorry ‘bout that Baby.”

Arthur’s voice surprised them both, “I personally like them.”

Hunith looked up at Arthur and then back at Merlin. “I’ll just leave you to it.”

Arthur waited until she left the room to step closer. The silence in the room could have filled the void between distant stars. Merlin didn’t look up and instead carefully re-wrapped the blanket around the baby. Pushing what awkwardness he felt aside Arthur sat down in the chair beside the bed and reached out to touch the baby. He couldn’t help but smile at the softness of the tuft of blond hair on his small head. Merlin looked up at him in the moment. As they looked at each other it seemed that they both understood what they had lost. Arthur swallowed hard, “I’ve missed you.”

Merlin nodded, “And I you.”

Arthur bit at his lower lip before continuing. “I never read your letter,” he stammered through his confession. “I put it in my desk and hid it, just like I did you.” Arthur looked down at the floor before looking back at his face. “I’m sorry.. I...”

Merlin cut him off, “Would it have made any difference?”

Arthur’s head snapped up. “Yes,” he said with conviction. Merlin looked at him with doubt.  
“Please believe me it would. I..there was a reason I was in Wales.” He stood up from the chair and began to pace a bit, “I had been hiding on the Rodor family estate trying to come to grips with myself. My father recently told me that I had to grow up, get married and produce an heir.” Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin. “I … freaked out.”

Merlin felt a little wiggle and looked down into the eyes of his son. He had already made this decision but that didn’t make it any easier to voice it. His mother might have held out hope but he wouldn’t, didn’t let himself. “Well you don’t have to worry. I have kept a very low profile and have already made plans to lead a quiet life. A nice place in Cardiff not too far from Will with plenty of room for my mother and Gaius to visit.”

“Merlin..”

“I haven’t told anyone except my mother though I think Will suspects.”

“Merlin..”

Merlin tried to blink back the tears that were forming in his eyes, “I don’t expect or want anything from you although a Christmas Card would be nice.”

“Merlin!” Arthur reached out and lifted his chin.

Merlin looked at him with wet eyes. “Merlin, I freaked out because I realized he wanted me to live a life without you.”

“What about Mithian?”

Arthur continued. “We let my father and everyone else think we have a relationship.”

“Have you.. well.. do you?” All Merlin could think was that 7 months was a long time. 

“She’s a friend that I owe everything to.” Arthur lowered the side rail on the bed.

“Oh yeah?”

He sat down on the edge of the bed. “She told me I was a fool for letting you go.”

Merlin watched him with keen interest. “Smart girl.”

“I don’t know about that she’s dating Gwaine.” Arthur leaned toward him and put a hand on the baby’s head.

Merlin licked his lips as his breath quickened. “Ok, maybe not so smart.”

“I’m gonna kiss you now.” Arthur leaned in and pressed his lips against Merlin’s. He had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed those soft, full lips. As Merlin moved to pull him in closer he heard a small sound and looked down at the tiny face of his son. “I’m sorry, are we ignoring you?” He smiled and leaned in to kiss the boy on his head.


End file.
